


Little Baby Mama meets a Daddy

by Milky_Maid_Library



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby, Breaking and Entering, Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Licking, MILFs, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Robbery, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Threats of Violence, Vanilla, robber, young mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid_Library/pseuds/Milky_Maid_Library
Summary: Sarah is awoken by a her baby to see a handsome stranger in the night holding her newborn...he pleases the newly made mother before she can call the cops.Prompt 87. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620652
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toozmanykids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toozmanykids/gifts).



> Gift for the best baby momma, haven't talked in a while but I thought I'd give this to her: Toozmanykidz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out because some people are very angry with me and selecting explicit tags wasn’t enough for them:
> 
> *WARNING* before you continue reading, the following writing style, plot and characters are not in anyway real, nor do I at all support or condone the concepts of physical abuse, un-consensual sex, rape or dubious consent. If you conduct these actions, please walk to your local police station and turn yourself in or help those who are in this situation. I do not support rape or rapists, I do not accept their behaviour, I do not support the behaviours I write and the actions of the characters. If you are uncomfortable or not sure of the Tags, please I beg you not to read this. If this will affect you, and your everyday living DO NOT READ THIS WORK.

She woke up to her baby. Her little Delilah was wailing, it was feeding time at two in the morning, she hadn’t broken that habit since she was born; Sarah however hadn’t grown used to it yet, barely three weeks since discharge from the hospital. She made sure all the locks on her door were done up, she couldn’t let him find them or hurt them again.

When she sat up out of bed, and began untying her nightgown top to relieve her breasts, her baby stopped crying…completely silent.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wandered tiredly to the basinet in the corner. Her hands dove inside gently to pick up her little Delilah and became frightened to have found nothing inside. Her basinet was empty, where was her baby! Her eyes widened and she spun around to the light switch.

But before she could touch the light, she gasped in horror. On the other side of her bed there was a male silhouette in black holding her child in his arms.

_Oh god, he found us!_

He was shushing her softly, rocking her in his arms back to sleep, her baby gurgles quieting down as she fell back to sleep. She heard the click of a pistol and squeaked in fright.

Tears watered down her face as she begged, “Pl-please don’t hurt her,” her hear thudded hard against her chest, her hand shook as they reached out to him.

The man lifted his head, his eyes were bright blue, visible in the dark, haunting to her.

_Wait, Ricky has brown eyes, what’s going on?….who...is...he?_

“Then do what I say,” his voice said, the voice was unfamiliar, not who she had expected. The gun was held up in the moonlight and pointed at her. He slowly walked around her and towards the basinet to lay her daughter down. She considered beating his head over with her something but she didn’t have anything hard enough and he would surely hurt her and her baby if she did. When he turned back he pointed his gun at her again.

“Panties off sweetheart,” he commanded smoothly.

Her hands shook violently as she reached beneath her dress and pulled down her underwear. Her lips trembled hard, she whimpered loudly, spurts of crying started from her as she began to break down in front of the man. She was about to be raped by another man in her life. God was a cruel individual, wasn’t he?

The man put a finger to his lips, they both heard the baby beginning to fuss, she sensed her own mother’s distress.

“Don’t wake the baby now…”

Sarah nodded tears coming out fatly, she picked up her underwear and quivered with it. The man came closer, stepping slowly. She cowered and winced afraid he was going to beat her for making noise.

“I-I’m scared,” She wept softly, “Please!”

But he didn’t hit her, he pushed her arms down, stealing her underwear from her hands and lifted them to his face inhaling her used panties. He hummed pleasingly, a white grin formed from his lips and tiger teeth. He tucked them away into his black trousers.

His hands were gloved in black leather, protecting his fingerprints.

He cupped her jaw and tutted, “I know you are but we’re gonna try and be a little quiet alright?” he released her and gently pushed her back onto her own bed. She crawled backwards, away from him who followed her onto the mattress. His gun pointed at her head.

She covered her mouth from screaming, she swallowed hard. Snot an down from her nose and mingled with her tears.

“Please, don’t do this!” she begged as she shuddered. Her knees curled up to her chest as she hit the headboard. She shook her head as he tapped her legs with his barrel.

He chuckled, “Open up those pretty thighs now.”

She reluctantly forced them apart and let him throw her nightdress over her waist. Her cunt was on display, glistening and bald…she waxed? Doctors orders? Women would shave, he knew that but to wax; the pain would’ve been too much, it must’ve been after to help any infections lessen? That doesn’t seem right….why a whole Brazilian? He noticed where the stitches tied the long incision the doctor made from her vaginal to her rectum. It must’ve hurt a lot.

“I’m still sore,” She mumbled, “I…I can’t, the stitches,” she stuttered and shoved her hand down to cover her lips, littered with black spikes of the said stitches. But his hand slipped up to touch her intimates, forcibly ripping her hand away. She covered her eyes and attempted to close her legs, which he also tore apart.

“Please don’t!” She wailingly screamed, “It’ll hurt so much!”

Her baby soon after screamed out, a cry to match her mother, a normal reaction to a newborn responding to her mother.

The criminal halted his actions, completely moving away and looked over his shoulder, sighing and shaking his head he said, “Now look what you did.”

He slinked away from Sarah and made a straight bee line back to little Delilah. Her mother thought the worst, imagined he was going to kill her and gasped in horror.

“Pl-please, no.”

She crawled off her bed and ran behind the man, punching his back and trying to launch onto his back.

“leave her alone!”

The man knocked her off, letting her fall to her carpeted floor. He tore up her arms above her head and tucked his gun into his pocket. He growled and smacked her face, he shoved her onto her bed again and suddenly released her.

“Sit there, shut up and I won’t hurt her…” he snapped.

He scooped out her screaming baby, her little arms and legs squirming around, but he supported her head and swaddled her tightly in her pink baby blanket. Her mouth was wide and her gumless mouth flickered her tiny tongue. Her small fist awkwardly stuck into her lips and she whimpered staring up at the strange man. 

Her mother stared with sheer terror, hands on her mouth as she pleaded incoherently for him not to hurt her baby. He crouched down to her and held the baby to her.

“Take her,” he said softly.

Sarah’s eyes narrowed, confused, shakily reaching out for her daughter. She cradled her baby who blindly nuzzled her chest seeking out her food source.

“She’s hungry,” The man said blankly, “Feed her.”

She bit her lip and slipped her breast out from the dress, guiding her baby’s mouth to her rosy sensitive nipple. Delilah’s mouth clamped down onto it and sucked the milk out, flowing into her hungry mouth. Sarah sniffled and rubbed her wet cheek. She took her thumb and rubbed her daughter’s cheek soothingly as she made cute suckling and gulps as she ate her early morning meal.

The man merely crouched nearby and stared at the innocent site. His hands delved into her legs and spread them apart. Sarah shrieked and held Delilah tightly as she squirmed from the assailant.

“What are you doing?!”

He pressed his lips to her knees, talking against her skin,“Shhhh…Just focus on feeding her.” he kept her thighs wide apart staring at her cunt in the dark. His fingers teased her labia as he asked, “You’re almost healed right?”

His answer was a whine and shaking head. Her breath kept hitching as he rubbed her clit.

The stranger chuckled, his hot breath fanning over her pussy, “I’m not going to fuck you, don’t distress darling.”

Sarah kept feeding Delilah, trying to maintain her eye contact to her eating infant rather than the man touching her cunt.

He calmly set his palms on her thighs and blew cold air onto her clit, following by stating in his low voice, “Hey, you’re okay, everything is fine.”

She whimpered again and quivered, her lips fluttering under his treatments. She shut her eyes and lent her head back a little. She was being stimulated in two places and it was sick she would be feeling warm in the pit of her stomach, aroused by his touch.

He pushed her thighs away from him, “Little wider, there we go, beautiful.” Seeing all of her exposed body. His strong warm hands glossed over her cold goosebumped skin.

Sarah couldn’t help her fears, what was he going to do to her? What would he do when he was finished, it maybe dark but she could see his face enough to identify a suspect to the police. Would he kill her to keep her mouth shut? In the middle of his attentions of her lower body she broke down a little.

“Ar-are y-you going to h-hurt us?” she stuttered, feeling the pad of his thumb dig into her clit.

The man stopped and peered over her baby, he saw the sadness in her eyes, the love and protectiveness she held for her infant, he understood.

“Oh honey,” he cooed from between her thighs, “No, just stay quiet and relax, enjoy.”

And then his mouth was on her. She jumped from the sensitive contact and the man instantly place his hands up onto her arms to held her baby. Delilah was not disturbed by her mothers shaking, instead she was enjoying her meal with her lip corners turning up; most likely gas but it looked like she was smiling. 

“Careful, don’t drop her.” He hissed, he then oddly pressed his nose into her baby hair and kissed the back of her head, nuzzling her daughter. After feeling secure enough he moved down to her lap again and licked at her clit.

Sarah shuddered at the instant pleasure shooting up her spine. Her toes curled into the carpet and her head lulled to the side. his teeth gnawed at her labia gently and then he sucked at her lips, licking and prodding her hole with the tip of his tongue. He glided his muscle up and down over her pussy, making quick stops to suck hard at her clit. The young mother’s hips unconsciously rolled into his mouth. Sarah’s lips opened and eyes winced in ecstasy. She couldn’t believe the pleasure she was feeling was happening while she was breastfeeding! It was incredible! But she was in danger and it was worse that it made her feel even hotter knowing that.

He tucked his mouth into her as his nose rubbed raw into her clit. His flicking tongue caught her edge and pushed her over it. She screamed into her hand, pleasure streaming down into her pelvis. It was too much for her.

She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. Delilah had pulled away from the boob, content with her feeding; that was a first for Sarah, her daughter was a greedy little thing, he wondered what made her daughter so satiated. She tried feeding the nipple back into Delilahs’ mouth but the baby fussed and squirmed, turning her face away from her mother’s chest. Now her tiny pink fingers shoved into her own mouth, her eyes closing as she fell into her baby nap.

The dirty man rose from between he legs and happily smiled at her and her baby. He held out his hands to take her away.

“Here, let me put her back.”

But as his hand cradled her head and tried taking her swaddled form, her mother panicked again. She held her closure, hiding her into her shoulder and neck, tearing up again, “N-no!”

“Hey, calm, take a deep breath,” He tried offering, his palms opened and raised, however Sarah knew this act of vulnerability was a lie, she could quite literally see the gun in his pocket.

He pressed further, “I Don’t want her crying again, little thing needs to sleep.”

Sarah turned her daughter away from him, curling her legs beneath her, “I-I can’t let you hurt her,” she shuddered, biting her puffy lip. She was so protective of her child it made the man feel warm inside.

“I would never hurt her,” he sighed, “she’s harmless...”

Sarah glared at him, staring him down, possibly believing it might make him uncomfortable and want to leave, fat chance that was.

“Sure her crying is ear splitting but she’s a baby; what can she do?” he tried explaining. Sarah loosened her hold on Delilah and glanced warily between him and the basinet before handing her off to the guy.

When he held her baby, he looked so strong and soft at the same time. His hands were so big in general but giant to Delilah. He smiled down at her and rocked her in his arms as he stood to carry her back to her baby bed.

His back was turned and the gun…the gun was hanging out of his pocket. She closed her eyes and knew if she tried he would surely hurt her little angel…she refused to grab it and stared at it from the bed while the stranger laid Delilah down.

He didn’t immediately come back though. He stood over the sleeping infant and tapped her basinet mobile. Sarah let her feet touch the floor, standing up and wandering over to stand next to him. He was looking at the baby too long for her liking…she wanted him to get over hurting her and to leave.

Her hands placed next to his that sat on the edge of the basinet lacing. He was smiling kindly and from the moonlight it would appear that his eyes looked watery…

“She’s so tiny…” he whispered, “…premature?” his fingers fanned over the little girls’ cheek, and when the baby sneezed he let out an accidental laugh. His eyes widened and he lifted her daughter up again despite the infants protests. He carefully laid her head against his shoulder and began to pat her back.

The stranger had a stupid grin on his face, “I’m burping her,” he whispered proudly.

If he wasn’t a stranger and hadn’t broke into her house and just tongue fucked her…it would’ve been a pure and sweet moment to see. He must’ve been psychotic, a rapist with only a soft side for kids. He seemed so lovingly to her child, careful with her and considerate of her size.

The young mother fidgeted on the spot, heat grew between her thighs again. He was scary but attractive, and so hot while he coaxed her daughters’ little belches that came out as grunts. His parental actions made Sarah feel aroused. She internally hated herself for even thinking like that but did push the shame as she knew he wouldn’t be able to read her thoughts.

Sarah nodded, rubbing her hands over her lower stomach, the place little Delilah had stayed for thirty-two weeks…“My little miracle.”

The man lifted his gaze from the baby, to her instantly with a confused look on his face. He rubbed his massive thumb in large circles over her small back. His curiosity was spiked and she poked the bear to question without realising it.

“The father um…” Sarah flushed and stood back away from them and lifted her dress high above her waist. Her cunt was opened to the cool air but it wasn’t what she was trying to show nor what the stranger was staring at. It was graphic, the scar that ran across her stomach, not to be mistaken as a caesarean at all; it was a barbaric attack. “…he tried to hurt me.” She let the gown fall back, her modest back and contained.

He gasped, followed by a softer growl, a huff, “When you were pregnant?” his hands were fighting to be fists as he held the infant and his teeth gritted, clearly angered and saddened by this site. It stunned Sarah, she thought he would do the same thing to them...

Her lips curled and her eyes watered, not for fear of him, no but the fear of the memory that her rapist ingrained into her mind.

“He was going to sell her parts, blackmarket…” she sniffled, her voice breaking into soft sobs, “I-I th-thought you were h-him for a bit. Th-though he w-was coming to finish the j-job…”

It was true that she was scared it was him, but as she showed her scar and shared her story, she wondered if the man might give her baby back and not bother her any longer. Maybe she could rip at his sympathy strings and force himself to call the police and serve time for sexually assaulting a mother…

Sarah had an issue though…it felt good and she wanted more….

The man was shocked, his eyes and face softened. His blue eyes glanced over the infant in his arms, he pressed his lips into her tiny head, her baby soft hair tickling his nose. He was mulling over this woman, her story. Her partner forced her into labour, the baby could’ve been killed…for money. His heart felt a rage, his instincts screamed that he needed to find this monster and gut him in return…

He shut his eyes and stepped beside Sarah. His other arm stretched out and wrapped itself around her shoulders, tugging her into his large chest. Her head as beside her baby, she could hear his heartbeat, it was fast beneath her cheek. She breathed in deeply and noticed he smelt like leather and sweet peppermint…he was so warm and tall, she could sink into him if she wanted to.

“I may be an assaulter…rapist if you’d like,” he offered, his hand curled around her and settled onto Delilah’s back, “…but I’m not a baby murderer. I wouldn’t ever harm her.”

Sarah couldn’t help herself, she felt like a terrible mother, she couldn’t protect her if she needed to; thank god she didn’t now, but she broke down into tears burying her face into his chest. Her hand clenched his black shirt hard as she felt his hand go back to her and cradle her head as he hushed her soothingly.

She rubbed her thighs together, fighting the need for friction. Holding her was just the next step up from see him care for her daughter.

She calmed herself down and sniffed hard, “N-now what?”

He shrugged his shoulders and led her to the bed, “Let me hold her for now,” he said.

The pinch of the gun, stabbed her side and now she felt would be the only opportunity to grab it. She didn’t want to use it…the sincerity in his voice when he said he wouldn’t harm her baby was so real she was now willing to threaten him with her baby still safe.

Her fingers slowly slipped the weapon out, she clenched it behind her back, she internally sighed in relief that he hadn’t felt it slip out.

She followed his arm as he softly led them all to the bed and sat together at its edge. His long legs spread apart as he tried to comfortably sit down with Sarah. He moved Delilah off of his shoulder and into his arms, cradling her. She was drunk off her milk and soundly cooing in her sleep. It was a cute site.

“She’s beautiful,” Sarah heard him whisper, his gloved fingers smoothed around her soft tuffs of hair.

She knew if she wanted him to sympathise, she would have to use another motive for him to leave…or to retrieve traits to identify him.

“Do you have your own?” she asked, leaning against his shoulder, looking over her baby. Her hand sat on top of his thigh.

He smiled sadly, “No. Varicocele. Can’t have kids.” His head tilted down at Delilah. His finger was caught in her hand, clenching around it. He chuckled, “Wish I could though, look at her…”

Sarah’s heart picked up, now she was afraid he’d kidnap her baby…

“Got a girlfriend?” she hurriedly asked.

The man stopped chuckling and smirked at her. His eyes narrowed, a playful glint sparkled into his baby blues.

“I see.” He drawled, staring deep into Sarah’s eyes, his intimidating figure was instantly dominating the air and turning her the fuck on…

“You’re trying to humanise me and get details so that the police can find me, aren’t you?” his finger tickled beneath the young mothers chin, scratching her like a cat. Her eyes widened and glanced between his evil smile back to her sleeping daughter. Her breath hitched and she let loose a small whine. She didn’t know what to say, if she admitted to it he might get angry. But the gun in her hand behind her back was holding tightly. She was preparing herself mentally to shoot him, she was afraid though she might not catch Delilah in time.

“She’s safe,” he assured, his wicked grin melted away, he smiled genuinely and laughed a little, “Even if your plans are mean to me.”

Sarah’s lips quivered, she curled her finger into the guns lever, pointing the barrel away from her. she moved her hand off his thigh and gripped her night dress. Her left breast was sore, Delilah only drank from her right tit tonight and that was annoying, she couldn’t grab her breast pump and go back to sleep like she normally did. She groaned slightly.

“W-why are you- how did you know…” she hesitantly asked, his deep eyes hadn’t moved away from hers, “or did you plan to rape me before…” her eyes widened, she could feel a drip of milk leave her left nipple. Shit! It was staining her pyjamas in front of him! He’d be able to see her breasts completely, other than when she was breastfeeding.

“Somewhat. I intended to rob you, then I saw how gorgeous you were sleeping in your bed and thought of nothing better than fucking you silly tied up with some zipties in my truck,” He laughed at the alarm on Sarah’s face, he looked back to Delilah and dreamingly sighed, “but then I saw this little angel crying and well my soft heart said to be soft with a mother.”

Her thighs were boiling, her nipple sensitively rubbing against her dress, her pussy completely wet, she spread her legs apart slightly and prayed he couldn’t smell her arousal.

Her eyes became half lidded, “W-what if I had a husband…what if he was just d-downstairs.” She was fighting the urge to touch herself. God what was wrong with her! why were her hormones through the roof?

The robber grinned, “That’s why I have this…” his hand reached to his pocket and patted to find the gun…his face fell and when he turned to look back at her, the barrel of his pistol was poking at his face.

Now he was pissed, a frown and narrowed eyes formed quickly. He scoffed at her and nodded his head, “You’re going to shoot me with a newborn in my hands?”

She pulled back the safety on the gun, her heart was going wild, it was the loudest thing in the room to her. Her teeth gritted, she growled shoving the gun into his cheek, “Put her the fuck down.”

He rose gradually to his feet and backed away until he reached the basinet where he carefully place Delilah back. He leant his head in and kissed her cheek before stepping completely away, gloved hands up and pressing his back into the wall.

“There we go. Happy? Going to call the coppers then?” he mocked, jerking his head to her.

Sarah curled her toes and held her breath. She blushed, she couldn’t believe it, she had done it…and now she would do something even more dangerous.

“Pull down your pants...” She said tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes widened with shock in his voice, “E-excuse me?”

“Pants down,” she growled, flicking the gun at him, her eyes were filled with anger, fear and heated lust, “now.”

His hands fell to his hips, his lips pursed, he gave her an uneasy smiled. His fingers reached forward and undid his leather belt and unzip his pants. He shoved them to the floor and heard Sarah’s slight change in breath.

He wasn’t wearing underwear beneath his jeans…

His cock was…like any other, hairy on top, the only difference was his length. Normally thickness was what she was more common with, but his length was longer than most. He was semi-hard, he blushed and smiled, rubbing the back of his head. It was fair, he saw her pussy, she deserves to see his cock.

Gun still in her hand, she stood up and stood up to him before slowly falling to her knees, holding his hips for support while she pointed the gun into his thigh.

He slammed himself back into the wall, “What are you up t- holy shit!” the back of his head folded back.

Her lips clamped over the head of his penis; her hand wrapped around his mast. Blood rushed through and hardened his member in her mouth. The stranger was suddenly the victim and now putty in her hand…and mouth. Every dick had a taste, his was no better, the average saltiness of his skin and sweat.

Pulling away she jerked him off slowly and smirked, “Don’t wake her up, shhh.”

Before he could say anything his words vanished as did his dick down her throat. She gagged slightly around him but those vibrations were heaven to him. Her other hand creeped up and rubbed gently against his balls, while the gun was hesitantly lowered.

The robber gasped, his fingers spread across the wall, he moaned as Sarah took her turn in taking what she wanted, he felt brilliant; it was like back in highschool all over again, he was losing himself. Before he busted, he looked at where she was pointing the gun. Sarah was no longer holding it on his thigh and therefore he decided the best time to make a safe move was now.

Pushing her head away from his rock-hard cock he heavily panted, “S-Sit on the bed, quick.”

She tore off her night dress. She crawled back, her gun loose in her fingers, she climbed onto her mattress and felt him follow behind. But she still didn’t want him taking over, she aimed the barrel at him.

Sarah’s hormones were wild, she felt incredible. She felt amazing being in control, it was like taking back all the pain from her ex and the assaults and throwing them back…the only difference was she was doing it to someone who she felt safer with. She didn’t even know his name but he was honest about his intentions before seeing her little Delilah. The gun in her hand was the power she needed, she wondered if it would feel the same even if the gun was unloaded.

“Down bucko…”’

He obeyed, laying back against her comforter and soft pillows. His hard cock pointed high like a flag pole. He was flushed, his face still hidden by the dark but his expression showing his uneasy discomfort as the recent mother climbed over his lap and rested her hot pussy against his cock, gently rocking along his length, not allowing him to enter her.

“Easy, your stitches might-” he tried to warn, touching the small of her back to steady her, she was so soft and warm. The scar that ran along her stomach was frightful, but that didn’t make her any less attractive, it was just a permeant addition and besides he didn’t know her before the scar so was it really a massive change?

She smacked his chest before he could finish, she was panting hard, horny as hell, her wet arousal soaking his pubic hair and staining his skin.

“Shut up, just let me rub.”

He nodded and let her take control. She grinded down against him hard and wild like an animal, her clit gliding across his shaft shot pleasure up her spine. Her sighs were like angels. He couldn’t believe this had happened, he thought he’d knock her out and break out again quietly, but instead he was now caught in the tangle of sweet sex.

“I want to fuck you so badly.” He growled, gripping her arse and guiding her along.

She dug down deep, her breasts swaying in front of his face, “Yeah?”

He nodded, biting his lips as he grinded up into her, “I want to fuck those tight holes, hurt you, fuck you, but in a nice way.”

He might’ve been on the bottom but he was definitely no bottom with the way he spoke and the deep tone he used.

She started to whimper as a small orgasm rushed over her, “Oh fuck!”

 _Shit_ , they both thought, _over that quickly?_

The gun was in his face, the cold steel poking at his cheek, “I want to shoot you,” Sarah started to whine in embarrassment, “b-but I can’t.” pulling herself off and away, she put the gun down on her bedside table and sighed. If he wanted to kill her, he had his chance, she felt though he wouldn’t.

The awkward silence was painful. She touched her scar and bit her lip. He didn’t cum at all…was she not…good enough, she thought he’d cum when she gave him a blow job but…

He slowly sat up and glanced at the weapon close by, he wasn’t going to use it, no need to. He waited for her to reach for a phone somewhere and call the police, it never happened though. Naked and still hard, he tried thinking about something deflating; though it was impossible as Sarah was right next to him, she was too gorgeous for his arousal.

He kept thinking about her eyes staring up at him when his dick was down her throat. So hot. He twiddled his thumbs.

“oh shit, ouch!” Sarah hissed cupping her chest. She broke the silence as while she breathed in pain. Unconsciously her stranger placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you alright?” he asked looking at where she was holding herself.

Her left breast was leaking heavily, milk puddling in her palm. Delilah didn’t eat all her meal and Sarah didn’t have her pump nearby! Now she was forced to fight through it alone or go downstairs and find a bottle to self-milk into and freeze.

She felt so humiliated again, all the power in her riding had flown out the window.

“Here, let me…help you…” he whispered, pulling her hand away he ducked his lips down and latched himself onto her.

She shrieked and moaned loudly. His hand quickly clamped down her mouth while he tore away to look back at Delilah’s basinet. Listening for a whole five seconds to make sure Sarah didn’t wake or disturb her he faced back and chuckled quietly, “I didn’t know you were this sensitive.”

Releasing her lips, he went back down and sucked at her, feeling his mouth fill with her flowing milk.

She laid back against her pillows and felt her pussy jump in loops as he licked and nibbled her sensitive tit. She stared down at his thin lips devouring her motherly essence, holy shit did it look just as hot as it felt.

She watched as he stroked himself, still aroused but his cock needy for attention. He was so strong, tightly gripping as he sucked at her. feeling herself empty, she gently pushed his head away. The robber understood but laughed and licked at her nipple for a little longer, making perverse moans as he jacked off, let his own body to spend. His white goo covered her thighs and finally softened.

Tiredly he hummed, “Hmmm your breastmilk is so sweet….”

She smiled, she liked knowing he enjoyed her…little sick but she secretly did okay? She let him rest his head beside her as he marvelled verbally, “That was amazing…you were incredible, thank you.”

She shut her eyes and eventually let the joy pass and her smile drop, “...You need to go…” she whispers, “You can’t...we can’t…I don’t even know you…” she explained hesitantly.

Her robber understood though, he nodded and pressed his lips to her shoulder, “I understand, it’s alright…don’t be surprised if I see you and the little girl again, though.” He instantly noticed her thighs clenched as he said it.

It was a blur to Sarah now. Another week had passed since her incident with the stranger. She didn’t remember much after he laid with her. She was so exhausted, she let herself fall asleep in his arms and when she woke up, it was Delilah fussing in her basinet and her alone in her bed with a warm blanket on her. gun gone and so was he sexy stranger. She wondered if it was a dream at first but feeling the dried cum on her thighs and not being able to find the panties he stole concluded it did happen.

Sitting in her loungeroom, she folded her washing on the couch while little Delilah was playing in her bouncer, dummy in her mouth while she smiled up at her mum and held a toy ducky…she didn’t remember buying that for her…. _he couldn’t have….no Sarah, don’t be stupid, there’s no way he would sneak out and back just to leave her daughter he didn’t even know a toy…meh,_ it was a nice thought though.

The door bell rang just beside them. Quickly Sarah shut her curtains and tiptoed to the door, little Delilah was still in sight and safe. She peered through the spy hole and couldn’t see anyone, except a box…

She was rattled by it, Ricky her ex could’ve sent it…

She opened the door and careful peered around the corner and when she saw no one nearby she held her breath and nudged the small box with her foot. She winced for something to jump at her, but when everything was normal and no terror came from the box, she picked it up and opened it slowly from the tabs. There was a name on the lid, ‘from Tom’

Who the hell was Tom? Ricky didn’t have any friends named Tom.

Opening it up, inside were three objects. Her missing underwear, a bundle of zipties and a small vibrator….what the fuck…

“You know,” he said behind her, “I think she likes me.”

Sarah felt too many overwhelming emotions, she couldn’t process it. She was blank. Turning around the box she held in her hands fell onto the floor the contents spilling on the carpet. The door was dragged closed and slammed shut from the wind, making her jump.

Tom. That was the strangers name.

Tom was holding Delilah and her ducky as he smirked at her.

“I brought some wine and a Michael Buble CD, I thought maybe we could have a round two and three and four and see if, I don’t know, maybe we could be friends? Plus, I just love your baby.”

Out of all the things that could’ve happened…Sarah couldn’t help herself but fall to her knees and laugh and cry.

“So…no?”

“You broke into my house again!” she cackled, holding up the new vibrator she waved it in front of him and noticed that Delilah began to reach out for it, “You couldn’t just sent me a text?”

He smiled, “It’s not really my style ah…sorry.” He bent forward and shook her hand, “…Hi I’m Tom and what’s your name?”

“Sarah.”

“Sarah,” he said softly and smiled looking down at her baby, “And this sweetheart?”

“Delilah.”

He hummed, “Sarah, Thomas and Delilah…do you need a daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tom got his milk, here have some yourself.  
> Have a glass of milk you filthy creature!!! reading all the way through you dirty feign enjoy your creamy milk as a treat!


End file.
